Christine's Nightmare
by underthestarlitskies
Summary: Christine and her dad move to a new town. After been given a tour of her dad's new workplace. Christine discovers a dark secret. This time though, the phantom will NOT let her go. Chapter 15 is now up! Disclaimer: I do not own anything of POTO,
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so please be nice on the reviews. Thanks!  
><strong>

_I ran through the dark hallway, bypassing all of the paintings that were done of me._

"_Christine!" He screamed my name behind me. I ignored and kept running. The hallway ended and turned into a thick forest. My brown curls were getting caught in the branches. I could hear his footsteps quickly approach me. Boney fingers gripped on my shoulder and yanked me around. I cried out in fear. I saw his pale white skin reflect in the moonlight, my legs tripped over themselves, and I ended up on the cold hard earth._

"_Not again Christine, you will not leave me again!"_

My eyes shot open to my bright and sunny yellow room.

"Thank goodness." I mumbled to myself. My feet reached the carpet, and made their way towards the bathroom.

My blue eyes looked dull and tired, and my curls were messy and frizzy. I never considered my self pretty, plain looking was more like it.

"Christine! Hurry up or we're going to be late!" My dad yelled from downstairs. He was recently given a job as an English Professor at Whitford University. That's why we had to move, and now I have no friends. I threw my unruly hair back into a pony tail, put on some jeans, and my favorite blue tank top. I ran to the car.

"Are you excited?" I asked my dad as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah, I heard it's beautiful." Our half hour drive continued without conversation. My dad turned on the Bee Gees, while I jammed out to Sarah Brightman.

The further we drove, the uglier the weather seemed to get. It was sunshine when we left our house, now it's dark and windy. Perhaps it's an omen.

My dad nudged my shoulder, I was drifting off to sleep.

"We're here Chris." He closed the car door behind him. I popped out my headphones and ran to catch up with him. We were greeted by a peppy blonde girl.

"Hi, you must be the Daae's, my name is Meg. I am going to be your tour guide today!" She gave us a smile and we shook hands.

The university smelled old. Not that it was a bad smell, it was just unique.

"Follow me this way please." Meg led us down a cool hallway, and shared some university history.

"The University was original used as an Opera House, and was built in 1884. It wasn't changed to a college until 1952." We turned into a room that probably had hundreds of artwork pieces. Meg continued on.

"This is the art gallery. All of the artwork you see has been done by students. Have you ever heard the language of Erik Duvall?"

My father and I shook our heads, and Meg's eyes grew wide in astonishment.

"Wow! That's okay, I enjoy telling the story. Erik Duvall was a student here 20 years ago, and he was an absolute genius. He must have had a face deformity though because he always wore a white mask. Anyways, he was a magnificent composer, artist, and architect. Socially though, he was an outcast. He said that he was reincarnated, and was waiting for his love. Erik would draw wonderful paintings of this girl, we have one on display here, the others vanished. He slowly turned from weird into a lunatic. If he caught anyone saying bad things about him or his work, he would kill them. 5 people were found strangled to death. When the police came to arrest Erik, he disappeared. Creepy isn't it? Oh, here is the painting."

All of our jaws dropped. My eyes were glued to the picture, but Meg's and my dad's moved to me.

"Christine." My dad said quietly. "She looks just like you."

It was true, the girl in the painting had the same blue eyes, white skin and brown curls. The only difference was, she was dressed in Victorian clothing.

"Wait a minute. Your name is Christine?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, why?" I answered nervously.

"That was her name. The girl Erik was waiting for."

I looked at Meg straight on, feeling my heart reach my stomach.

"You're lying."

Meg shook her head no. My dreams! I only thought that they were nightmares. Tears began to well up in my eyes.

"Could you tell me where the bathroom is please?" Both Meg and my dad looked at me with sympathy.

"Oh yeah. Go out this room, turn left down the hallway, and you'll run into it."

"Thanks." I said as I quickly left the room. I hate to cry in front of people, it makes me feel so, weak.

I pushed the door open to the ladies room, and began to run warm water. I washed my face and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. It was just a coincidence. My dreams couldn't be true. I patted my face dry and walked out.

"Christine…Oh my love."

A man's voice came out of no where, and I stopped in the middle of the hallway. My heart began to beat a thousand times per minute. Chills ran up my spine, I was being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whose there?" The words fumbled out of my mouth. A breeze swept through, making me even more nervous.

"It won't be long now Christine, my Christine." The man's voice spoke.

I didn't want to stay around long enough for him to appear. At least with voices I can pretend they don't exist, but with a real being, you can't hide it.

My legs became jello as I ran away from where I was. I kept looking back just to make sure nothing was there. I suddenly ran into something hard and warm. He let out a umph, and then a chuckle.

"Maybe you should try facing the direction you were running next time." The boy smiled, and with that smile he looked familiar.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I felt so stupid. My eyes gazed upon his face, a piece of perfection. He looked like a ray of sunshine with his tan skin, blonde hair, and green eyes.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" He asked. I studied him closely.

"I don't know, you do look familiar, but my dad and I just moved here, so I'm guessing not."

"Where did you move from? I swear I know you."

"Oh, Charleston." The boy snapped his fingers and grinned.

"Did you live in an old blue farmhouse?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Before I knew it the boy picked me up and twirled me around.

"Oh my God, it's me Christine! I'm Raoul!"

Raoul! All of the terrible things that I had been thinking vanished completely. Instead I am thinking of my childhood, when my father and I would go out onto our old back porch. His violin would play a sweet melody. Raoul would be running down the hill, sometimes tumbling, just to come dance with me. When the violin played Raoul and I would dance.

"Raoul! Oh Raoul!" I wrapped my arms around him, embracing his warmth.

"My father! He will be so happy to see you! Come on!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him away, both of us laughing.

We made it to the gallery and saw my dad and Meg quietly talking. My dad got an excited look on his face.

"Raoul! Little Raoul? Not so little anymore I see!" They hugged each other warmly.

"It feels like ages Mr. Daae. Just look at Christine, she has grown up to be so beautiful!"

My whole face turned red. Raoul looked like a California model; I looked like a pale vampire. The bell rang for class and Raoul let out a groan.

"I have to go, but we WILL get together soon Little Lotte!" He kissed me on the cheek and all I could do was smile and giggle. He remembered my nickname! I felt like a little girl all over again. The warm and fuzzy feeling stayed with me for the rest of the day.

We finished the tour which included seeing my dad's room and the old auditorium. I had no more strange feelings, or creepy voices speak to me. If they did, I didn't notice. I was to high on Raoul.


	3. Chapter 3

"_You hate me, don't you Christine?" The man with the mask got up from his organ and gracefully moved towards me._

"_No, I pity you." The man's eyes were a beautiful gold, but even then you could still see evil in them._

"_You can never leave, you realize this right?" His boney hand touched my right cheek. His hands were so cold and dead, I turned away._

Another weird dream! Before they only happened about once every 2-3 weeks, now they are coming every night.

I got dresses and headed downstairs, greeted by the smell of coffee and toast.

"Mornin Chris!" My dad said cheerfully; he was more of a morning person then I was.

"Hey dad." I sat down with a glass of orange juice, trying to forget my dream.

"Do you want to go up to the University with me? I'm trying to get my room organized. Oh and Raoul will be there." I smiled and blushed.

" I would of gone anyways dad. Raoul is just an added bonus."

My dad chuckled and we again took the ½ hour drive.

The room dad was teaching in used to be the manager's office when the University was an Opera. It smelled old and dusty, and probably hasn't been used since the managers were in it. I grabbed the dust rage and began to dust everything. I got so distracted, I didn't even notice Raoul walk in.

"Hey Little Lotte!" I turned around and smiled but Raoul continued to laugh.

"What's so funny Raoul?" He wiped my cheeks, and his hands were soft and warm, not cold and boney like the others.

"You have dust all over your face."

"Oh ha-ha." I took some dust off of my face and wiped it on his nose.

"There, now we match." My dad came through the door with a box.

"Hey Raoul, do you mind giving me a hand with these boxes. There is only a few more."

"Sure thing Mr. Daae." They both left and I went on with my cleaning that was until I heard some music. It was Saturday so classes shouldn't be in session. I listened closer, it sounded like an organ, and it sounded beautiful. Curiosity got the best of me. I put my dust rag away and wiped off my clothes.

The organ didn't seem to be coming from one specific direction, it seemed to be coming from everywhere. I kept taking turn after turn until I realized I was lost. Meg, of course, didn't show us this area on the tour. I had no idea were I was.

"Dad! Raoul! Anyone?" I shouted. The organ stopped, but a violin took its place.

"Hello?" This time the music seemed traceable. I followed the tune until I cam into somewhat familiar territory; the auditorium. The violin became louder and louder. It led me onto the stage and then down the stairs to the storage room. You could easily make out the melody; Brahms's Lullaby. The storage room was dark, cold, and misty.

"This probably isn't such a good idea." I whispered to myself, but the music was very mesmerizing. No, all clues were leading to danger. I turned around to head back, but the door leading up to the stage closed, and of course locked.

"Great, just my luck." I tugged on the handle and banged on the wood yelling for help, but to no use.

"Welcome home Christine." It was the same voice that had spoken to me yesterday, and in my dreams. I slowly let go of the door and turned around. No one was there.

"Hello?" My voice sounded shaky and weak, which is the exact opposite I wanted it to sound.

"I have been waiting for such a long time for you my darling. I knew my music would bring you to me. You will be mine forever." A man appeared from behind the mist. He was very tall, and skinny, with skin as white as the snow.

"You're Erik Duvall, aren't you?" I backed closer to the door. The man slowly approached me. He was the same man who had been haunting my dreams, even the mask was the same.

"In the flesh." Erik's breath smelled vile and disgusting. It took everything I had not to vomit.

"What do you want?" I asked backing as far away from his mouth as I could.

"You." He placed his cold hand over my mouth. " For the past 150 years I have been a patient man, but listen here Christine; I have killed before, and I would have no trouble killing again. Cooperate and no one will get hut. Understand?"

I nodded my head.

"Good, but this is just until I can trust you." He removed his hand from my mouth and replaced it with a cloth gag. He picked me up and carried me. We went further and further down, past the sewage. We continued on going down until we reached a beautiful room. It was painted red with gold accents, and in the middle was a large organ.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it Christine?" He must of asked it rhetorically since I was still gagged. He sat me down on a Victorian era sofa, and untied the cloth.

"I want to go home." The fear and worry finally hit me. I began to lightly sob.

"But my dear, you are home. Of course the one back in Paris was nicer, but this shall do." Erik took in a deep breath, " and don't try to escape Christine. You will get lost, since I am the only one who knows the way back up to the surface. Also, it would be unfortunate to see your father die, or that stupid boy Raoul, or even some of your old friends; Carly, Charlotte, and Kelly. I don't want you to hate me darling, but I do need some leverage." He smiled. I frowned and wiped away a tear.

"You're crazy and perverted!" My accusations came coldly from my mouth. I didn't regret them, I kept going.

"You are not reincarnated! You're just a lunatic!"

Erik laughed, "You're wrong, so very wrong my dear. Perhaps you don't remember quite yet. I couldn't stand the thought of not being with you, so I sold my soul to the devil Christine. I figured I was already damned, and it was a chance for me to be with you always. I sold my soul for you Christine."

"That was your own choice, I didn't make you do it." I wiped more tears from my eyes, embarrassed that I was crying in front of him, I didn't want him to see me vulnerable.

"Yes, you did darling. You made me after running off with that stupid boy!" His voice boomed through out the entire room, then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

I was hoping to wake up in my room, and that this had all been a bad dream; but instead I wake up in a red room on a large unfamiliar bed. I gasped. On the walls were dozens of paintings, all of me.

"Ah, you're up! I suppose you would like to freshen up a bit?" Erik came in with a huge smile. I didn't answer him.

"You might as well talk to me Christine! You're going to be down here for a while, and not talking can make you go crazy!" He let out what sounded like a cackle. He is crazy.

"No Erik, you're wrong. My father and Raoul will come looking for me. They won't stop until they do." Erik laughed again as if this was all just a joke to him.

"Naïve little Christine. No one will ever find you here, ever. That is a trait that I love about you. Your innocence."

"My dad will call the cops. They'll find me, and lock you away forever!" I smiled at the thought of him being locked away and never getting out.

"Get cleaned up Christine. Clothes for you are in the wardrobe. That's an order!" He slammed the door behind him, causing me and the pictures to shake.

The wardrobe was large and painted gold. Two lion heads decorated the front of it. I opened it up and found Victorian dresses. I sighed and washed my face in the sink. There was no way I was bathing with this creep around. I studied the dress, trying to figure out how to put the stupid thing on. I quickly pulled it over my head and pushed my arms through the sleeves. The skirt fell to the floor covering my entire leg and foot. I folded my modern clothes and tucked them underneath the bed.

"My my my, you are beautiful Christine." Erik said from behind me. I jumped at being startled.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking before?" He completely ignored my question and continued on.

"These were once your dresses Christine. It makes me so happy to see you in them again." He pulled me over in front of a mirror, and pulled my hair from its ponytail. Letting my long brown curls fall on my back. His hands squeezed me shoulders.

"Look at us darling, we belong together, and we will be, forever."

I tried to turn away from the reflection but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look. I resorted to closing my eyes until I felt his grasp release.

"I will never love you Erik. Not in a million years." He faced me and grimaced.

"You will learn. You WILL learn."

This could not be happening to me. These things don't happen to real people.

"Follow me Christine." He gave me his hand for me to take, and when I didn't he forced his hand into mine.

"Things like that annoy me dear," he commented, "don't do them." He led me back into the organ room, which gave me a better glance at it. There was a mini kitchen and a small dining table, nothing to fancy. The sofa was next to a black book case which had mostly music books then anything else. Erik dragged me into another bedroom with lilac colored walls, and music notes painted on. The large bed had a white canopy draping over it. There was also a white nightstand that had a single red rose in a vase on top. The room was absolutely amazing.

"Do you like it?" I was taken aback by how smooth and calm his voice sounded.

"The room is beautiful." I replied in a monotone, I still didn't want to be here.

"I designed it just for you. It took me almost a year to make all the furniture. The wardrobe isn't quite finished yet though, that's why your clothes will be in my room."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement . He showed me the bathroom, which was equally as beautiful.

"Are you hungry darling? I can make you something." His voice again came out in that smooth sound, and in all actuality I wasn't hungry at all. All of the emotions I was going through, food didn't seem like a top priority.

"No, and don't call me darling, it's weird."

"Would you rather me call you my bride instead?" The nauseous feeling came back and my heart felt like it was going 800 beats per minute.

"What?" I managed to spit out.

"You heard me right Christine. You're in my world now, and you will abide by my rules. We shall be married." You could see a few lines developing on his face, the side that wasn't covered. That made me think of his age.

"You can't do that, I'm only 17 it's illegal! How old are you anyways you pervert?" I backed away from him, awaiting his answer.

"Too old that modern society wouldn't accept us. I don't care, damn society."

"How old are you Erik? Answer my question!" I was yelling now, but it didn't seem to phase him one bit.

" I am 38 years old, happy now?"

I was anything but happy. I ran into the lilac room and slammed the door. Tears rolled down my face and I hugged one of the pillows. It was then that I made up my mind. I had to hope everything he said was a bluff, and escape. He would have to go to sleep sometime, and that's when I'll leave. Until then, maybe I should play along. So I might gain some of his trust. I dried my tears and smoothed out this ridiculous dress.

When I walked out I saw Erik at the organ writing music. He stopped, slammed the keys and looked at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I came out here to apologize for my childish behavior earlier. I have to accept my fate, and either go about it miserably or bring joy out of it."

He continued to stare at me, making me feel very uncomfortable. Finally his glare relaxed.

" I will always forgive you Christine."

I put on a fake smile trying my hardest to make it look real.

"What were you writing?" I was actually curious about this one. Erik sighed.

"Just an opera." He rubbed his hand over the papers, then looked back at me. So far my plan is working, but I was still nervous that he might catch on. My stomach growled obnoxiously, and Erik must have heard it.

"You're hungry Christine, please let me make you something."

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and batted my eye lashes.

"A ham sandwich would be delightful." I said in my sweetest voice. Erik smiled widely and rushed off to the kitchen. I followed him and sat at the little table.

"Here you are my Christine." He handed me a ham sandwich that looked like it was made for a queen. He sat down across from me and watched me while I practically devoured the sandwich.

"It was marvelous, thank you Erik." He went to grab my plate but I stopped him and took care of it instead, adding more joy to his face.

"Erik, why don't you have a clock? I would enjoy knowing the time."

"The only clock available it my watch. It's 9:30 at night."

I let out a big pretend yawn and stretched my arms.

"I believe it's time for me to go to bed. Good night." I tried to walk away but he grabbed my hand, and kissed it biding me good night. I went into his room and grabbed one of the Victorian night gowns, but tucked my street clothes underneath of it. He smiled as I walked back into my room. I closed my door, quickly changed back into my street clothes. I searched my pockets and found my bobby pin, I knew he would lock my door. Let my escape begin.


	5. Chapter 5

I pulled the covers up to my chin and rolled over away from the door, and as I suspected Erik came in to check on me, hours later.

"I shall marry her tomorrow. She is finally mine." He whispered to himself, the second phase of my escape plan was complete; he believes me to be asleep. Erik closed my door and locked it. I quietly let out a big sigh of relief, surprised that I had made it this far. Patience was a very important virtue in this case. I had to wait to make sure he was asleep. Hours seemed to pass before I finally gained the courage to move out from my bed. I pulled out the bobby pin and got down on my knees in front of the lock. I stretched out the bobby pin and picked at the lock, which to my surprise opened. The living room was empty, and I quietly moved from my bedroom across it. The "front" door was of course locked and I used the bobby pin again, and it opened, again. I smiled at myself, proud that I had done this without messing up. The door swung open, and I quietly giggled with relief. I took one step out, until I felt a cold hand grab my shoulder.

"Going somewhere Christine?' His voice sounded cold, and angry. I was to afraid to turn around and face him.

"Just going for a walk." My breathing became faster and faster as he pulled, literally, pulled me back inside. A vein on his forehead was popping out, showing me that he was truly angry.

"Really, just going for a walk? At 4 am darling?" His threw me on the couch with such force it hurt my neck. I didn't answer him.

"Hmm, now I know your lying, you deceiving little angel! You actually thought that you could escape me? Stupid little girl was trying to go back to her stupid little boy. I caught on to you plan all along Christine, thinking you could fool me." He paced around in front of me.

"Do you think I am happy here Erik? Kidnapped by an unknown man to an unknown place, and to be married to a man who is almost 20 years my senior? What would you expect me to do?" I sat up on the couch, ignoring the immense pain I felt in my neck. Erik stopped and smiled.

"First of all, I know your unhappy here, but you will get over it. Secondly, I am not an unknown man you knew me before. Thirdly age is not a matter when it comes to love, and fourthly I would expect you to act like an adult and deal with your situation. Not act like an upset child."

I cringed when he came closer to me, the vein on his face was gone, which gave me some relief that he wasn't so mad anymore.

" Now, you need to get ready, you'll find your gown in my wardrobe, and the veil behind it. I expect your hair to be up, for you to be bathed, and dressed in exactly 2 hours Christine. Do you understand?" I stood up.

"No Erik, I will never understand, and I will NEVER marry you! Never ever! It's not even legal, I'm only 17, you have to be 18 for it to be legal and binding." I stormed off into my bedroom, without gathering my dress or veil, hoping he will get the hint. I felt so disgusted by all of this. Dad and Raoul must be so worried about me, I should have thought of a better plan. There was a knock on my door.

"Go away Erik!" I shouted as I laid on my bed covering up my face with my pillows. He knocked again.

"I said GO AWAY!" This time he ignored me, and opened up the door. I was expecting him to come at me with raging fury, but instead he had a small box. He sat next to me on the bed and I scooted away, he didn't seem to notice.

Erik smiled as he looked at the little blue box, and I saw a tear come out from his eye. The man actually had human emotions. He looked up and handed me the little blue box.

"Open it Christine." He said. I did as I was told, mostly because I was curious to find out what was in it. I carefully opened it, and saw a huge diamond ring. I gasped, it looked like something a princess would receive.

"I wasn't always a monster like this Christine. I actually remembered a time when you seemed to like me, perhaps even love, and I hope someday you'll do it again. I only ask that you remain here, and give it time. That's all I ask of you." Erik's tears flowed down his cheeks, and I almost felt bad. I moved closer to him.

"But why this way Erik? Why did you have to forcefully take me, and hurt me, and scare me. Why does it have to be love, and just not friendship?" He put his head up and stared at me, pointing to his mask.

"This is why Christine. I am a freak, and no one loves a freak. This is the only way it could have happened."

"Why do you wear a mask Erik? You wouldn't be so mysterious if you took it off." My hand reached for his porcelain mask, but his hand gripped my wrist.

"Don't ever reach for the mask again Christine, you will regret it if you do." He didn't let go of my wrist, and I was almost sure he was going to break it.

"Erik you're hurting me, please let go! I'm sorry!" He let go of my wrist and I rubbed it, trying to soothe the pain. Erik stood up and headed for the door.

"Please put on the ring Christine and get ready, and no more of these childish acts." He walked out of my room and I grabbed the ring. I put it on my finger and it looked so beautiful. I sighed. I don't want to marry Erik, but what other choice do I have now? Upsetting him more? That would just cause him to bring me more pain. I got up and walked into his bedroom opening up the wardrobe and pulling out the gown. It was pure white, and had half sleeves. The veil was long and laced. I brought them into my bathroom, and hung them up behind the door. This isn't how I pictured my wedding day, at all. I ran the bath water, and washed myself quickly.

The dress was heavy, but thankfully it didn't have a zipper. There was no way I was asking for his help with a zipper. I looked into my reflection, and saw a bride, a very young bride. My brown curls were pulled back into a bun, and finally the veil was placed on top. My eyes were red from holding back the tears. I opened up the bathroom door, and saw a pair of white heels waiting. I slid them on, and walked out into the living room. Erik turned around and smiled when he saw me. He was wearing a black tuxedo, and had a black mask on instead of the white one. He reached out and took my hand.

"Are you ready Christine?" He sounded so happy, like a child who just found out they are getting a puppy for Christmas. I wiped away my one tear and nodded my head. We walked out of the room, and into the unknown, where I was about to meet my dark fate.


	6. Chapter 6

It felt like we were in the catacombs rather then underneath an old opera house. Erik had on a black mask this time, trying to look good for the special occasion. How I wanted so badly just to scream out, and pray to God that someone would hear me, but I feared Erik more then hoping for help. You couldn't under estimate him, even though he was skinny and pale, Erik had strength. He yanked my hand harder, before I realized that we were almost running.

"Erik, slow down! I cannot see!" I said. It was true that I couldn't see, but I was also putting off this dreadful thing he calls a "wedding." Erik turned around and scooped me up, as if I was a toddler. That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for.

"Forgive me for being so excited darling, but I have been waiting longer then most." Erik laughed at his own joke, and not in a small normal chuckle, but with his lunatic cackle. It soon became so dark that I could hardly see Erik's face, which was only a few inches away from mine.

After what seemed like hours I saw a white gleam of light appearing from the end of the hall. We walked into a bright room, roses were scattered everywhere. There was a lovely red carpet that lead from the door to a small man. I jumped out of Erik's arms and ran to the small man.

"Sir, you have to help me. This man is a lunatic! An absolute lunatic!" I said frantically. The small man was only about 5 feet 4 inches, with short white hair, and large soft blue eyes. Erik and him laughed at the same time.

"Why, why are you laughing?" I demanded. The man wiped away a tear from under his eye.

"I apologize miss, but I have known Erik for years, and he is anything but crazy." The man said. Erik came and stood next to me.

"We are ready to proceed Nicholas." Erik said. Nicholas's face went completely serious as he opened up a small white book.

"We are gathered here today in the eyes of God to unite this man and this woman. If anyone here does not agree with this union speak now or forever hold your peace." Nicholas said.

"I don't agree with this union!" I shouted. Erik smiled for a bit then he grabbed my shoulders and twisted me all the way around. He pushed his lips up against my ear, and whispered into them.

"Do not forget my love the leverage I hold over you, spilling blood has no guilt for me any more." His eyes were piercing as he stared at me. I nodded my head.

"She just had a case of cold feet, that is all." He said. Nicholas smiled.

"May we continue then?" Nicholas asked me. I nodded my head.

"Repeat after me. I Erik Duvall." Erik turned and gently grabbed my hands, his were shaking.

"I Erik Duvall."

"Take thee Christine Elizabeth Sophia Daae, to be my wedded wife."

"Take thee Christine Elizabeth Sophia Daae, to be my wedded wife."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do us part."

"In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do us part."

I caught a glimmer run down Erik's cheek. He was crying. His hands tightened as Nicholas moved on to my part, as if to give me a warning.

"I Christine Elizabeth Sophia Daae."

"I Christine Elizabeth Sophia Daae." Mine came out sounding like a whisper.

"Take thee Erik Duvall to be my wedded husband."

"Take thee Erik Duvall to be my wedded husband."

"To have and to hold"

"To have and to hold."

"In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do us part."

"In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do us part." Nicholas slammed the book shut.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations to you both." Nicholas said. I almost burst out in happiness that he didn't say, 'you may now kiss the bride.' Erik though was obviously distraught over it.

"Thank you Nicholas, your money is on the table in the back, and remember speak of this to anyone and….."

"I won't live to see another day." Nicholas said.

"That's right." Erik grabbed my hand and whisked me away. I was now married to a monster.


	7. Chapter 7

I thought of my mother for the first time in a while. I was 'married' without her, and it a way I felt like I betrayed her. Deep down I know I didn't, since she had been dead for 4 years now, but I always wanted to include her some how into my marriage ceremony. Now, I can never do that.

As soon as we entered the underground lair, or whatever you want to call it, I ran right into the lavender room and slammed the door shut. Not in a way that made me seem childish, but enough to give him the message to leave me alone. Not that he listens to my messages anyways, but it helps me mentally. I gladly ripped my hair from the bun and threw the veil on the ground. I took off the gown and threw it into the corner of the room, and put on my normal clothes. I wasn't wearing those atrocious Victorian era gowns. I would wash my clothes in the sink if I had too. I plopped on the bed and stared at the dress in the corner. Stupid neat freak me. I groaned at myself as I picked up the dress and veil smoothed them out and laid them out the on bed, since the wardrobe was in the other room. I can't give up on escaping, I just hope he is a bluff.

The violin began to play again. It sounded so beautiful, and so familiar, and yet I cannot put my finger on it. Each note was played perfectly.

"Why does he have to be so good?" I asked myself. I opened the door just a crack, and peered out. I saw Erik changed, with his white mask back on, and he swayed in the middle of the room with a black violin. I had never seen such a lovely violin before. It had a red rose engraved on the body of it and the stem ran up into the neck. Erik's eyes made contact with mine, and I quickly slammed the door shut, and ran to the bed. The violin stopped playing, and I heard him set it down.

Every time I knew he was approaching my heart would race, and my stomach would churn. The same feeling you get right before you enter a haunted house. The handle turned softly, and I slid back on the bed until I reached the pillows. I grabbed one of the pillows and squeezed it.

"Christine, come on out into the living room. I have something I want to show you." His voice was so calm, and almost sweet. Was this the same man who just hours before threatened the lived of the people I love? I hesitantly got off the bed and followed him into the living room.

"Sit down on the sofa." He told me as he walked to the book shelf. The couch was hard and lumpy, I hadn't realized that before. He came back and sat next to me, he must have noticed that I scooted away from him a little.

"Please don't fear me Christine. Everyone else fears me, not my Christine too." He said softly as he looked down at the leather folders he held. He handed them to me. They appeared to be old, very old. I opened up the first one, and it was all sheet music. I opened up the second one, it was sheet music again, and so was the third.

"Did you write all of these?" I asked him. All were complete operas, and all had a character with the name Christine. He nodded his head.

I was intrigued, very intrigued. I did something I never thought I would do, not in a hundred million years.

"Would you play these for me?"


	8. Chapter 8

His eyes gleamed with joy, and never before have I heard such music played with passion and sorrow at the same time. His skeletal fingers moved along the keys with a magnitude of grace, it almost didn't look real. You could sense something in the air around you, it felt like magic. I didn't know how long Erik had been playing, I was mesmerized, and could have sat there for days and not noticed.

He ended the splendor with a loud crash of the keys, and stayed on the bench breathing heavily.

"Never have I heard anything more beautiful." I said. He turned to me, his hair dripping with sweat, and his chest quickly moving up and down.

" I composed it for you, and for you alone Christine." He rose from the bench, and I rose from the sofa. Something was drawing me towards him. Why? Why is it that all of a sudden I felt a sudden attraction to this man, monster, genius?

We walked towards each other and I wrapped my hands around his neck, and he wrapped them around my waist.

"I will stay with you Erik, until the end of my days." I stroked the hair on the back of his neck, and his grip on me became tighter. I could feel his warm breath on my neck, and our breathing became slow. It was becoming to intense for my liking, and I broke the sexual tension. If Erik was disappointed he didn't let me know.

I walked to my room, with my cheeks flushed. I had never done that with a man, ever. I laid on my bed, and quickly drifted into a slumber.

"_Make you choice dear Christine!" He said, holding Raoul in a noose. My poor Raoul. _

"_Don't listen to him Christine! I fought so hard for you!" Raoul gagged out. _

"_You have taken to long Christine, the boy dies!" He pulled the rope, I heard a crack, and Raoul was dead. _

"_NO! You monster!" I cried, running over to Raoul's limped body. His sweet face would never smile again, his arms will never hold me again. _

"_My sweet sweet Raoul." I placed his head in my lap, stroking his soft hair. _

"_Come on my dear!" He pulled me away from Raoul. I fought and screamed, but was pulled back into a dark abyss. _

I woke up with a gasp. They feel so real, like I have been there before, but they are dreams, and nothing more. I got up from my bed, and walked to the bathroom. I washed my face with cold water.

"Christine, are you alright?" Erik said from outside my bedroom door.

"Yes, I'm fine, a bad dream that is all." I padded my face dry and walked back into my room.

"May I come in Christine?" He asked. I sighed, something inside me didn't want to see him, but he would come in whether I wanted him to or not.

"Yes." He entered, and his face looked alarmed.

"Who was in the dream, Christine?" He asked while he paced around my room.

"Why does it-"

"ANSWER ME!" He shouted.

"Um, me, Raoul, and someone else." I said, moving to the opposite side of the room.

"Who was the someone else Christine?" He marched towards me. The crazy was back in him.

"He reminds me of you." He stopped right in his tracks, and his eyes turned into a evil I have never saw before. He stormed out and slammed my door so loud that I am sure people above would have heard it.

"DAMN THAT MAN TO HELL!" I heard Erik yell. Things were crashing and shattering. I moved to the far corner of my room, sat down and cried. I remembered why I have to leave. I can't stay with him till the end of my days, why did I even say that?

"CURSE YOU NICHOLAS!" A vase was thrown to my door, and it opened just a crack. I crawled over and peered out at the raging man. His mask was off, our eyes met, and I surely thought I was going to die.


	9. Chapter 9

His face. Was it a face? The skin was rotten with hints of green and yellow, and his eye looked like it had sunken into his skull. This was worse then any nightmare.

"Am I not handsome Christine? I think I look quite lovely!" He smoothed his hair back, and I quickly closed my door.

"Please Dear God, don't let him come in." I said as I looked up to the ceiling. I pushed my hands against the door, and sure enough I felt him working against me.

"Let me in love!" He said in a high pitched voice. With a strong push the door swung open, and I fell back onto the floor.

"There is no God here Christine!" He pointed to his face, "Only a demon is with you now!" He stood over me, and his face softened. He leaned against the wall, and slowly slid down it. His hands covered his face, and I heard soft little sobs emerging from him. How could this man be so vulnerable, and scary at the same time?

I made my way towards him, and slowly moved his hands away from his face.

"Forgive me Christine." He whispered. I stared at the distorted face.

"It is not your face that scares me, but it is on the inside that I fear the most." I wiped a tear away from his eye, and he cringed at my touch.

"Don't cry." I said softly. I ran my hand down the distorted side of his face. It felt waxy, but it didn't bother me none. He placed his hand on top of mine, and held it to his cheek.

"I love you so much Christine."

"I know, you have-"

"You don't know Christine! I sold my soul for you. I would die a million painful deaths just for you to say that you love me as well!" I moved my hand from his face.

"Erik, you are mad. How can you possibly believe that we are all reincarnated? You didn't sell your soul!"

"What you think are dreams aren't really dreams. They are memories. I told Nicholas to wipe your memory clean, but he failed to do so. Now, you will remember me as the monster, the barbarian, the one who killed your stupid boy."

"This is absolute craziness." I stood up, and Erik stood up with me.

"I am crazy Christine, but only crazy about you." He cupped my face with his cold boney hands, making me realize how small I actually was to him.

"I'm scared." I whispered. He kissed my forehead and looked me into the eyes.

"I don't want you to fear me, I-I just have to learn to control my temper. Then we will be happy." I was paralyzed. His hands moved from my face down to my back, and he started moving us back and forth.

"What about my father? He won't be happy. My friends, they won't be happy either. The only person who would be happy would be you, and that's not fair."

"What isn't fair is the fact that I lost the love of my life once. What isn't fair is never enjoying the pleasures of intimacy. What isn't fair are the names and awful things people called me. What isn't fair is that Christine doesn't love me. What isn't fair is that she will always choose Raoul, and never me, even though I glorified her in paintings, wrote musical masterpieces in her name, killed for her, died for her, and what did Raoul do? He was there when you where young. He promised you days of summertime and roses. Did he appreciate your voice, like I did Christine? Oh, yes, I remember your voice. The angels were envious." I shuttered, and he pulled me closer. I couldn't tell whether I was feeling fear or pleasure, or maybe both.

"Will I ever get to see the summertime again? Or is my world now going to be filled with winters?" He nuzzled his head onto my shoulder.

"Can I ever smell the fresh air again, or am I to breathe the murky catacomb air for the rest of my days? I will never hear a bird sing, or a baby cry. You pitiful being, you have trapped me in your cage with you."

"No, Christine, you have just set me free." He kissed my neck, and played with my hair.

I stepped away, things were progressing to fast for me again. I couldn't even fathom being intimate with him.

"Why Christine?" His eyes full of disappointment. I shook my head.

"What time is it Erik?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"It is 12:45 pm." Gah, I still had an entire day to avoid a sexual deprived being. Even the thought of sex made me blush, I was much to young, even if I was 'married'. What if I became pregnant? This is no place to rear children, and I don't think Erik will make a good father figure. Raoul on the other hand, now he would make an excellent dad. Why was I even thinking about this? Ugh, this is wrong on so many levels. Babies are out of my head.

"I am going to go take a bath." I turned around and walked straight to the bathroom, moving away from the awkward situation I caused myself. It was going to be a long, long day, and an escape was in that itinerary.

As I soaked in my bath water I felt bad, bad for thinking of leaving him. But this isn't a place for me to live. I have to leave, but Erik would be sad. All of those things he said about me. Never in a million years would I think someone would confess his love for me the way he did. He was unstable though, and that could get dangerous, and my father. He is alone, and he has done everything for me. It is right for me to leave, and I will make sure that Erik gets psychiatric help. Or would they send him to prison? He wouldn't be able to last in prison. Maybe they will never find him, there, then we all win. I just want to be a teenager again, not a wife to a tragic madman.


	10. Chapter 10

I stepped out of the bath, dried off, and went back into my 21st century clothes. Then something hit me. Erik got upset when I "started remembering my dreams", and yet when I first came here, he asked me if things were familiar. Does he want me to remember or not?

As I went to go confront him about it, I heard two small voices coming from the wall. I pressed my ear closely against it. One voice was definitely Erik's, and the other was unfamiliar, it was a woman's though.

"He didn't do as I asked Meg. I asked him to wipe her memory clean of all the awful things she had to see, and instead of remembering me as the man she loved, she only remembers me as the monster she hates." Meg, that girl who gave us the tour, she was in on this too? Was the whole town nuts?

"What do you want me to do about it? I guess we could hypnotize her, but I doubt it would work." She said.

"Why wouldn't it?" Erik's voice was sounding impatient. I heard Meg sigh.

"A person has to want to be hypnotized in order for it to work, there is no way I could be sneaky about it, she would have to know. I thought you of all people would know that dear Phantom." If I had gotten any closer to the wall, I would have became a part of it. There is no way in Hell that I am being hypnotized. The urgency for my escape just got higher. I had to find a way out now.

"I am more of the person who prefers memory loss via a drug substance. It is a lot quicker, and I can get away with it." I pulled my ear away from the wall. I looked around for a place to hide. Under the couch was way to obvious, so was under the bed. The wardrobe! I'll hide in there, and while he is out searching for me, I'll run! I sprinted into his bedroom, swung the doors opened, and managed to squeeze my body behind all the Victorian clothes, which by the way, smelled like mildew, and moth balls. I pushed them in front, hopefully covering my entire body.

"Christine dear! Christine!" He shouted. I heard him close the front door behind him, and the loud click of his shoes on the floor.

"Where are you?" He asked. I felt like a child playing hide and go seek, and I was willing to wait here for as long as it takes. I heard his footsteps becoming more quick and frantic.

"Are you still in the bath love?" I heard him swing open my bedroom door when there wasn't a answer.

"Christine!" His voice became angry, and he slammed the bedroom door shut. I don't think I took one breath when he opened up his bedroom door.

"It's always a hunt with her. She can never just sit still!" I heard him yell. He slammed the door again, and I waited, waited for what seemed like hours, until I finally gained the courage to step out of the wardrobe. I tiptoed out of his bedroom, and peeked into the living room. I let out a sigh of relief, and marched out of that door like I was the freaking Queen of England. I couldn't run into him though, that would be disastrous.

I turned to the right and began to run, and I ran like I have never ran before. When I came to a fork in the road, I turned right. I kept running and running until I heard voices coming from up above. I looked up, and I ran right into the orchestra pit! I could see the lights from the stage, and they might have well been the lights to Heaven.

"Down here! Help!" I shouted. The people stopped chatting, and I saw a head peer down. It was Raoul's.

"Oh my God Christine! Wait there, I'm coming down!" He yelled down to me. My tummy filled with butterflies, as I heard a door open, and Raoul came out. He ran and picked me up and twirled me around.

"We have to leave Raoul quick!" I pulled his hand and ran up to the stage. Tears filled my eyes with the knowledge that the nightmare was over, and I was safe in Raoul's arms.

"What happened to you Christine?" He asked, holding me close.

"Erik Duvall." I heard murmurs behind me as I mentioned the dreaded name.

"Your dad has been worried sick about you Christine. He called the cops and you were listed as a missing person, I thought I would never see you again." He twirled me around again.

"We have to leave Raoul. It isn't safe here. Take me to my father." The people continued their whispers as we sprinted out of the theatre. I was free.


	11. Chapter 11

After Raoul took me to see my father, and after numerous hugs, and thousands of kisses, we finally ended up at the police station. Erik Duvall was a local legend, and everyone stared at me as if I was some sacred object. I had told them where I was, what had happened, and how I escaped. I also said how I wanted Erik to get psychiatric help, even though he did awful things, I still sensed something good and loving inside him. My father, Raoul, and I waited at the police station, to hear the news on whether they had found him or not.

"Follow me please." The old deputy said. He looked to be around 60 years old with graying brown hair. We all stood up together, and Raoul held my hand as we followed the deputy to his office. Raoul's hand were warm, and strong, not cold and boney.

"Have a seat." He pointed to three chairs lined up in front of a old oak desk. I read the name tag on his shirt. Officer Wallis it read. The old man sighed, and his deep blue eyes penetrated my soul, he was saying something to me without using words, and it wasn't something good.

"We found the lair at which you were being kept at Miss Daae, unfortunately we did not find our Erik Duvall."

"What do you mean you didn't find him? Didn't anybody notice a HOUSE UNDERNEATH THE FREAKING UNIVERSITY?" My dad yelled. Officer Wallis's face looked grim.

"It is an embarrassment to our department, I can rest assure you that Mr. Daae. We cannot apologize enough for the distress you have went through. Not to get off topic, but I would like to show you these photos our detectives took while they were down there. " He pulled out a brown envelope, and laid out pictures across the desk. I gasped. The paintings done on the wall were broken and tossed onto the ground, the wardrobe that I hid in was busted. Pages of sheet music scattered the floor.

"And then there is this Miss Daae," and he handed me a note. The paper seemed old, and the handwriting on it was the nicest I had ever seen. It read it out loud.

"Christine, my Christine has left me, and she is a fool. So she think she can hide from me? I have been searching for over 100 years, and I will find her. I give this as a warning to you gentlemen, my fury has just begun."

~Phantom"

I sat the note down and leaned back in my seat. My heart began to race 800 beats per minute.

"Christine cannot stay at home Mr. Daae, is there anyone else she can stay with?" Officer Wallis said as he recollected the note.

"She has a godmother who lives back in our old town Charleston." Georgiana Valérius was my godmother, the sweetest woman you will ever meet. She was my mother's best friend while growing up, basically my mother's sister.

"That would be fine. Keep her there until further notice." Officer Wallis stood up and lead us out the door.

"Don't worry Miss Daae, we'll find him, he won't come near you again." He gave me words of reassurance. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Mr. Daae is it's alright with you, I would like to stay with Christine while she is staying with her godmother." Raoul said as we got into the car. We both sat in the back seat, while my dad was up front driving. The thought of Raoul staying with me made me blush. I have to learn to stop doing that.

"I'm alright with that. At least you ask me before you stay with my daughter." I had to smile, my dad always tries to add humor into a bad situation.

"You know what we'll do Chris?" My dad asked.

"What?"

"I'll grab out the ole violin, and it'll be just like old times. We'll sing and dance, and pretend like this never happened!" My dad sounded very excited. Raoul and I laughed, remembering the times in our youth when we would dance under the stars.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea!" I said.

The drive to Charleston seemed to take forever, and we weren't allowed to stop at our house. So I was still stuck in these dirty old clothes that I had continued to wear while with Erik.

The Valérius house looked like an overgrown doll house. The vinyl was painted pink, and the shutters were purple. Flowers of all sorts surrounded it, and it in the front yard was a large willow tree with a single tire swing hanging from it. We pulled out and Georgiana Valerious was standing on the porch waving. I ran and embraced her in a warm hug.

"Auntie Georgiana, thank you so much for letting us stay here." I said to her.

"Oh you poor thing! Run inside to the living room, I have a surprise for you." She grinned at me, the way she used to when she would sneak me in treats when my mother wasn't looking.

I walked into the living room, and what I saw was about to make me scream.

"CARLY, CHARLOTTE, KELLY!" I yelled. We all huddled together, and giggled. They have been my three best friends since 3rd grade.

"Here Christine. I brought you some of my clothes, I figured you couldn't go home, and we are about the same size. At least we used to be, I don't know anymore, you're looking awfully thin." Kelly handed me a bag. They all stared at my thin frame. I hadn't even noticed.

"Well, the only thing I ate while I was down there was a sandwich, so I guess I lost a little bit of weight." Charlotte looked sad.

"I couldn't even imagine what it would be like, being stuck down there with a psychopath."

"I'll tell you about it after I change, these clothes are disgusting." I smiled and ran into the bathroom. A long white summer dress appeared and I put it on with glee. It was so nice to be clean again. I glanced up at the mirror and did notice that my cheeks looked a little sunken.

When I came out I saw dad getting his violin out, and Raoul was introducing himself to my friends. I guess I can tell them about it later, I wouldn't want to ruin all the fun. Dad pulled the strings across the violin and played a upbeat tune, which I'm guessing he made up in his head.

"May I have this dance Miss Daae?" Raoul asked bowing. I curtsied.

"It would be my honor." I said giving him my hand. He grabbed me by the waist and began to bounce around the room, while my friends and godmother clapped along. I don't remember every being this happy in a really long time.

"Here let's see if you guys can name this one." Dad said after finishing the upbeat song. The melody became much slower and I recognized it immediately.

"Moonlight Sonata. " I said. My father nodded his head, and continued playing. This time Raoul and I danced, not bouncing, but literally dancing. We twirled and swayed, and I felt like I was floating.

We did this until dusk, and not once did I think about Erik Duvall, or his threats.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, and my stomach growled obnoxiously. I quietly got up, not wanting to wake anyone around me, and made my way towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Christine!" She said cheerily to me. I smiled and saw the stacks of pancakes on the counter.

"Why did you make so many Aunt Georgiana?" I said wondering how so many could stay stacked up.

"We have two full grown men in this house, plus a pack of teenage girls, and a menopausal woman, I don't think this will even be close enough to what we can gorge down." She flipped a pancake in the skillet, and tossed it into the new pancake pile.

"So, I was thinking about singing again." I grabbed a glass of orange juice and sat down at the kitchen nook. Georgiana had a unique way of decorating. She really liked chickens, and that is what the whole house was designed in: chickens.

"You haven't sang since your mom passed away Christine, why are you wanting to start now? Don't get me wrong, I think it's wonderful that you want to sing again, but why now?" Another pancake was flipped and tossed into the pile.

"I just feel the urge too, it is like a candle being relit. A passion is being ignited, and I want to hop into the flame." Raoul walked into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face.

"Take as many as you want." Raoul greedily accepted Georgiana's offer, and took at least 8 pancakes, and sat down next to me.

"Oh my God you pig!" I said jokingly as he drowned them in butter and syrup, he took an extremely large bite and just smiled at my comment. The rest of the group woke up, and Georgiana was right, there wasn't enough pancakes, not even close. I couldn't believe it.

"Wow, you little heathens!" Georgiana said as she whipped together more batter.

"Now I know why I never had children, this, this is madness!" Everyone laughed with Georgiana, but it made me think. I chewed on that word for a minute. I thought of Erik and his apparent madness. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Are you okay Christine?" Raoul asked. I nodded my head.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I set my plate in the sink, and walked away with 6 pairs of eyes watching me.

The shower curtain was covered with chickens, but I don't remember it being this tacky. I laughed at my godmother's awful style. The steam rolled from the shower and I had never appreciated a shower more, since I was stuck taking baths while being held captive by Erik.

"Un bel dì, vedremo levarsi un fil di fumo sull'estremo confin del mare. E poi la nave appare. Poi la nave Bianca entra nel porto, romba il suo saluto." Madama Butterfly was my favorite to sing with my mother. The notes felt fresh on my tongue, and I felt rejuvenated.

"You sound great Christine!" Charlotte yelled outside the bathroom door, I laughed.

"Shut up Char!" She laughed and walked away. I concluded my shower, and got redressed.

Raoul and my dad were sitting in the living room chatting up like old best friends.

"Hey Christine were leaving, come say good bye to us love!" Charlotte yelled. I saw them by the front door.

"Why are you guys leaving so soon?" I asked hugging each of them.

"We have dance camp later on today." Carly said. We said our final goodbyes and they walked out the door. I felt a heaviness in my chest, because now I was left with my recent thoughts, as the life of my past walked down the dusty old driveway.

"How long do you think we have to stay here dad?" I asked still watching my friends leave.

"Until they catch him Christine."

"Can they catch a phantom? He has disappeared once, and he can do it again."


	13. Chapter 13

They didn't even seem to care, well, not really at least. They came and left just like that, not even wondering about what had happened to me, I guess it was my fault too. No one is paying attention to anything besides the violin when my father is playing. Maybe I am being selfish, or maybe they aren't the friends I thought they once were.

"I don't have school the rest of this week." Raoul interrupted my thoughts, and sat on the tire swing with me.

"They are going to clean that place out through and through." He continued. I stared out on the country scene, thankful for the fresh air I thought I would never get again.

"I love this." I stated, slowly letting the tire swing rock back and forth.

"What, having a mad man obsessed with you?" I shot Raoul a dirty look.

"Of course not, I'm talking about this, the warm air, the flowers, the grass, the tire swing, being here with you, and even those God awful chickens." I smiled a little bit. Raoul's eyes stared deep into mine, and a grin appeared on his face.

"You love me?" He asked.

"What? No, no, I didn't say that, I said-" I stuttered out.

"Nope, you already said it!" Raoul hopped off the tire swing.

"But I love you more Christine." He gave me his hand, and pulled me off the swing.

"Really?" I asked, he wrapped his arm around my waist, and we headed into the back yard.

"Very much so. I have loved you since we were children, and I am very thankful to God, that we have been brought back together." I laid my head on his shoulder as we continued walking.

"This would be perfect, if it wasn't for Erik." We both sighed.

"If he ever touches you again, I'll kill him." I laughed as Raoul acted out a sword fighting scene.

"You dare touch Christine? You fiend!" He jabbed with his imaginary sword, and swooped around the imaginary Erik.

"You think you can win? Nothing triumphs over love dear fellow!" He stabbed the imaginary Erik and bowed at me. I clapped my hands with delight.

"Well done my knight in shining armor." I said as Raoul kissed my hand and placed his arm around my waist once more.

"Maybe he'll just go away, and forget about me, and leave us in peace."

"That would be wonderful wouldn't it Christine?" We sat on a wooden bench out in Georgiana's floral garden.

"I can always hope." Raoul picked a daisy and handed it to me.

"They are my favorite, oh I love Daisies." I inhaled the flower, and placed it in my hair.

"I remember, because every time when we were little and we were playing games, your character would always be named Daisy." He shifted in his seat a little bit, and coughed, but not like a real cough, more of like a nervous cough.

"So Christine, the theatre production I'm in is having like a Masquerade Ball thing and the Grand View Hotel, and I was wondering if you would come with me."

"Well of course silly! That sounds like so much fun! How many people are going to be there you think?"

"Probably 300 or so, I mean everyone, cast and crew is coming, and then their dates, so yeah about 300."

"It sounds lovely." I said, leaning back and soaking up the warm sun on my face.

"Oh crap, what time is it Christine?" Raoul asked. I looked at my watch.

"1:25, why?" Raoul got up quickly.

"School may be out, but I still have work, I have to leave."

"Oh, alright, are you coming back here after wards?"

"Of course, I wouldn't leave my Little Lotte alone." He quickly kissed me on the lips and ran off. My face turned warm, and I thought my insides were going to explode. I waited until he was clear out of sight. Dad must have let Raoul borrow his car, and when it pulled out I let out a scream of joy. I danced around the flowers, grabbed the daisy from my hair, and sat back on the bench.

"He loves me," I said pulling off a petal.

"He loves me not," yanking off another.

"He loves me," I did this childish thing until I was at the last petal.

"HE LOVES ME!" I threw the stem up in the air, and ran inside.

"Whoa, slow down Christine." Dad said, as I ran right into him.

"Sorry dad, love has blinded me!" I twirled around once more. This is what love was supposed to feel like, not being held captive in a dark dungeon.

"I think there is something on TV you should see Christine." Dad's voice was very melancholy. My joy was sucked out of me, as I followed my dad into the living room. Georgiana was on the couch, dusting off a picture of her deceased husband. The television was paused, and I sat down next to her as dad hit play. A newscaster appeared.

"Has the serial killer returned? Two bodies have been found strangled by a lasso. Erik Duvall is now on the run from cops for murder, and for the kidnapping of Christine Daae." My school photo appeared, and I was shocked.

"How did they get that photo?" I asked angrily. God I hate the media! Dad didn't answer but turned up the volume.

"Erik Duvall, the man who has been missing for the past 20 years has seemed to come out of hiding, and police now believe that his murders are crimes of passion, not of anger as they were before. Police have identified the bodies as professors at Whitford University, but names have not been released. If you have any information about the location of Erik Duvall you are encouraged to make an anonymous call to the police." Dad shut off the television.

"People are dying because of me." I said.

"No, Christine, they are dying because of a psychopath, you did nothing wrong sweetie." Georgiana said.

"I did do something wrong. I left him."


	14. Chapter 14

"Don't you dare blame yourself Christine! I won't hear any of it!" My godmother said in a rage.

"He said in the note that he would unleash his fury, or rage, or something like that! And it is all my fault! Two people are dead because of me, you don't even know what that feels like." I had stood up during my outburst, and the eyes of my father and godmother were large and sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. This is all happening so quick." I sat back down, and took a deep breath, I have to stop feeling sorry for myself.

"Christine, do you need to talk to someone? I mean besides us? A professional?" Dad asked.

"Like a therapist? No, no, I can handle myself." I was quite offended by the idea of it. I can handle things myself.

"You have been through a traumatic experience, and the state has offered to pay for them, only if you want to."

"No, I am quite capable of doing it myself." I walked out of the living room, and into the guest bedroom I was staying in. How many more people are going to die by him? Am I being incredibly selfish by wanting to be happy? I looked down at my finger and remember the large and beautiful ring. I slipped it off and set it on the dresser, I was not married, especially not to him.

"Christine?" Georgiana knocked on my door.

"Yes?" I answered with a bit of annoyance in my voice. When I get up and leave the room upset, it usually means that I don't want to be bothered. She opened up the door.

"Do you still want to sing again?" She was leaning in the door way.

"Yeah, why?" She walked in and handed me a flyer. It was an audition for _Faust, _located about a ½ hour away.

"Oh I don't know about this Georgiana, would they even let me go? I'm supposed to be in hiding remember?" She took back the flyer embarrassed.

"Right, I don't even know why I thought of this, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, if it wasn't for Erik I would have done it." She smiled at me.

"You look so much like your mother Christine, she would be so proud of you." I grinned a little. My mom was Miss Charleston, and everyone loved her, being compared to her was a large honor.

"Thanks Georgiana, and I was wondering if you could help me." Her face grew with concern.

"With what Christine?"

"Raoul asked me to be his date at this Masquerade Ball thing, will you take me shopping for a costume? I know I can't leave Charleston, but isn't there a little bridal shop here? Maybe they will have something I can wear, that isn't bridal at least. I don't want to wear anything bridal." I made emphasis on the bridal part. I am still creeped out by the fact that I was 'married' to Erik.

"I would love to Christine! Oh I knew you and Raoul were going to end up together, you are just so cute together! I'll go put on some makeup and we'll get going!" She scurried out the door, and I laughed. It doesn't take much to make Georgiana excited.

Just a few minutes later she basically shoved me out the door, said goodbye to my dad, and tossed me into the car.

"So when is this Masquerade Ball?" She asked ripping out of the driveway.

"I'm not quite for sure, I'm guessing in October. I just wanted to get out of the house for a little bit to be honest Georgiana."

"I understand, we just have to be extremely careful. Extremely careful. Like a get in, get out type of thing."

Georgiana's driving soon became more sane, and we rode quietly to the shop. I looked out the windows just to make sure we weren't being followed.

The shop was beautifully decorate with white lace and pink roses. A pudgy woman with long red hair greeted us.

"Hi ladies do you have an appointment?" Her voice sounded like a cartoon character, it was very high and pitchy.

"No, we don't but I was hoping to look around, not for a bridal dress, but for a more of a costume.

"Well, we have a large selection of bride maids dresses, and prom dresses you are more then free to look at. They are right back behind those red curtains there." She pointed to the back of the store.

"My name is Shirley if you need any help." I thanked her and went on back. Georgiana spotted one in the very back corner.

"You have to try this one on Christine!" She yanked it off the rack and threw it on my arms. It felt like it weighed a ton.

"Alright, my God!" I carried the heavy thing back into the dressing room. It was a red, a romantic looking red, I put it on with the best of my capabilities, until Georgiana had to come in to lace the corset part.

"Oh Christine you're beautiful." I turned and looked into the mirror, and I couldn't believe that it was me in that reflection. The dress was strapless, and was snug around my hips, the skirt was ball gown but not overly puffy.

"This is the dress. I, I love it."


	15. Chapter 15

**Woah, 3 chapters in one day! I am on a roll!**

"Let me buy it for you Christine." Georgiana said while searching for her wallet.

"No, Georgiana, you have done so much for me already there is no way I can let you do this." I protested.

"I'll make you a deal. I buy the dress, then you can go buy the mask." She grabbed the chicken pattern wallet out, and stood there staring at me.

"That is hardly fair, a mask won't be nearly as much as this dress will be."

"La la la la, I can't hear you!" Georgiana plugged her ears, and stomped her feet around.

"Fine, you win." I picked up the dress and headed back into the changing room, and Georgiana had a look of victory upon her face. We paid for it, and drove back to Georgiana's house, and she blasted Duffy the whole way there.

Looking at Georgiana I realized why my mother loved her so much, she was such a positive person to be around, and I really need that right now. Raoul was back, and I couldn't wait to show him my dress.

Something was wrong though when I entered into the house. Something was gloomy and dark. Raoul walked into the foyer with tears in his eyes.

"Raoul, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Christine I am so sorry, the ambulance will be here any minute." I dropped the dress on the ground.

"Ambulance, what ambulance?" I asked urgently.

"Your dad, he, he had a heart attack." Raoul went to hug me, but I pushed him aside and I ran into the living room. I saw my father lying on the ground with his hand on his heart, and his eyes were staring up at the ceiling.

"Dad! Dad!" I screamed, shaking his body.

"DAD!" I became hysteric. Sirens filled the air, and soon paramedics rushed in. They lifted my father into the gurney, and checked for a heart rate, then everything became a blur, I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I became surrounded by darkness.

I woke up to a bright room, and to be honest I thought I had died, that was until I saw a nurse in pink scrubs standing over me.

"Christine, if you can hear me let me know." She said. I lifted my hand up because I did not have the energy to speak.

"Good, these are for you." I saw her set a bouquet of roses next to my hospital bed. Raoul came bursting in, just after the nurse left.

"Oh God Christine, you're alright!" He rushed to my bedside. I smiled a bit, still a little confused at what was going on. I motioned for the water on my TV tray, and took a giant gulp of it.

"Is my dad okay?" I asked nervously, my voice sounded raspy, and I was wondering how long I had been unconscious for.

"He is in a coma, which is good and bad news. He could wake up from it quickly, or it could take a while though. They think the heart attack was stress induced." I leaned back, and saw the roses.

"I love the roses you sent me Raoul, that was sweet." I was trying to get my mind off of my father, and Raoul gave me a confused look.

"I didn't send those Christine." My heart dropped into my stomach.

"Check for a note." Raoul quickly searched through the roses and found a cream colored note card and handed it to me.

Dearest Christine,

It upsets me deeply to learn that you have fallen ill, and I also send my condolences for your father. I am not upset that you left me broken hearted Christine, for we shall meet again, very, very, soon. Get better soon!

Your loving husband,

Erik

"It's from him Raoul, from Erik, he knows I'm here." I gave Raoul the note, and he quickly read it over. How does he know I'm here?

"I'll notify the police immediately." Raoul was about to leave the room when I stopped him.

"Where is Georgiana?" I asked.

"She stayed at her home, she says that hospitals bring up bad memories for her." I nodded and he left. The walls in my room where plain white, with one floral painting, and a ticking clock. My room didn't even have a television. I just sat there waiting, being afraid to be alone with my own thoughts. He said we were going to meet again, and soon. A knot twisted in my stomach, and I felt like I was going to puke. Is he watching me now, or am I just paranoid? But, I have a right to feel paranoid, right? A doctor came in, and it looked like he just came out of surgery. He had on the surgical mask and cap with teal scrubs.

"We are going to be relocating you to a different room Mrs. Duvall."

"What did you say?" Before he answered me he injected my IV with a clear liquid, and my world became dark once again.


End file.
